Big Brother UK 8
Big Brother 8 Is the 9th season of Big Brother UK Official (as Big Brother 100 members is counted), and has had the most housemates EVER so far. This season also had the most and biggest arguments in history. Eye Reveal The eye was revealed on the 8th of December 2018, And the theme is a 'Neon club'. Applications The apps opened on the 9th of December, and then closed a day later on the 10th. So the apps were open for a short amount of time. Cast Reveal The cast were revealed on the 11th of December along with the housemate pictures. Twists & Tasks On Day 3, Housemates had to count the number of chickens in the room. The first housemate to get the correct number would win immunity. The number was 31. As Brooklyn guessed it first, he won Immunity from the first eviction. Housemates then had to stay in the room for the longest time. The last housemate standing in the room would also win immunity. Sapphire won that task and therefore also won immunity. On Day 8, Housemates had to compete in an obby for immunity. There were 3 parts to the obby. Sim and Ekaterina tied in part 1. Carla won part 2. And Princessa won part 3. Then those 4 housemates had to compete in the finale one. Ekaterina won, therefore she won immunity. On Day 22, Housemates had to compete in another obby for immunity. Sapphire won that obby. Then housemates had to compete in the sweeper for another immunity badge. Jesabelle won that and therefore had immunity. Then, As Sapphire, Ash and Jesabelle were all survivors of the latest eviction a day before and Sapphire and Jesabelle were immune, Ash was Auto-Nominated for the fourth eviction. Sapphire then chose to nominate Joey and Jesabelle chose to nominate Ryder. On Day 28-29, Housemates went into the jungle for a night. And they stayed there for 48 hours. They were called to the logs and that's where it was announced joey was the fourth evicted. On Day 30, Housemates competed in another obby. Sapphire won and got a Killer-Nomination & immunity. Jesabelle came 2nd and only won a Killer-Nomination. Jesabelle Killer-Nominated Theo, And Sapphire Killer-Nominated Robert. On Day 36, Housemates had to lay in boxes overnight, closed in. They had to stay in there for 12 hours. And they all passed apart from Brooklyn. His punishment was everyone was aloud to whip him around with a fish. On Day 56, Keiran returned to the house. He got the option to EVICT somebody or give a FINALE PASS to somebody. He chose to give out the Finale Pass. He chose to give it to Ryder. Then housemates nominated in the DR. They could only nominate 1 person. Jesabelle, Riyad and Keiran all had 2 nominations and were up. Housemates then chose to evict Jesabelle. On Day 64, Housemates (Finalists) were locked in a box for 1 hour, If they all stayed in, they would win a party. Housemates ended up winning as no-one left. Housemates Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Part 1 Part 2 Week 9 Week 10 (Finals) House Pictures